Night and Day
by fbi-woman
Summary: Scene extension and post-ep for 1x07. Some smut, some feels, and some fluff. Abby/Buck


Title: Night and Day

Author: fbi_woman

Rating: M

Type: 9-1-1, Abby/Buck, smut/fluff

Spoilers: 1x06, 1x07

Disclaimer: I don't own 9-1-1 or any of its characters or anything associated with it, not affiliated with Fox, etc etc. One line of dialogue has been borrowed from the show and is denoted with asterisks.

Summary: Scene extension and post-ep for 1x07. Some smut, some feels, and some fluff. Abby/Buck

A/N: I think we all know which scene needed extending lol. So it's that, plus some fluff for the day after. I know, I don't normally do fluff, but I felt like some fluff was needed. The title is kind of lame but I couldn't think of anything both clever and suitable lol. I'm possibly crazy for posting this without re-reading it first, because I've been writing it out of order, in chunks, over several days and no longer have any idea if it's cohesive lol but I wanted to get it out.

* * *

As Abby puttered around the apartment, her thoughts kept drifting back to her crazy night. Thank God she listened to her gut and did some digging herself. And though she wasn't usually one to pat herself on the back, she was a little proud of herself for sticking to her guns. She still didn't believe any of that full moon nonsense, but she had to admit, it had been a dramatic shift. Then she started to wonder if Buck's night had been as wild as he anticipated. She had been thinking he might call, but he hadn't. If it _had_ been a rough shift though, he was probably tired. She supposed she could call him, but she wasn't sure how late he was working. Maybe he was still on the clock now.

The sound of knocking startled her out of her reverie. Who would be at her door at this time of night? Given the calls she had that night, she was a little cautious as she approached, but she was pleasantly surprised to see Buck through the peephole. This was much better than a phone call. He followed her to the kitchen, where she leaned back against the pantry and listened to his story about the drive over. She was still giving him a hard time about his full moon theories, just for kicks, and because he's just so damn cute when he gets flustered. She was actually really glad he showed up. In all honesty, she was tired of all the dancing around one another and never acting on it. She had hoped that their Valentine's date would change that, but obviously things hadn't gone according to plan. She didn't want to wait any more and having him turn up at her door late at night, trying to be all sweet and romantic, was just too tempting to pass up.

*"Maybe it's not science or magic," she countered, "maybe you just really wanted to see me."*

That's when she made her move. She reached up and kissed him, finally, after wanting to for so long. He seemed a bit hesitant at first but she wouldn't be deterred; one kiss was definitely _not_ enough for her. She pulled him towards her ever so slightly, and almost immediately felt him relax into her. His arm slowly slipped around her waist and drew her closer to his body as he responded eagerly. Emboldened, she brushed her tongue over his, and then things escalated quickly. Suddenly her back was against the pantry door and he was pressed up against her in all the right places, and holy hell did it feel good. He rocked his hips against hers and she let out a soft moan. Why exactly had they waited so long to do this? She couldn't remember anymore. Whatever the reason, it couldn't have been better than _this_. Taking his hand, she broke away just long enough to lead him to her room.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, their lips met again, but hungrier and more insistent this time. He tossed her glasses aside and she went straight for his shirt, dying to feel his skin under her fingertips. He was every bit as impressive underneath as she imagined he would be, and she couldn't stop running her hands over his firm muscles. It had been a long time since someone made her feel desire this strong. Reluctantly, she removed her hands to unbutton her cuffs, and he took the hint to move things along. He made quick work of the buttons on her shirt and deftly untied the bottom, allowing the shirt to slide right off her shoulders to the floor. Before her shirt even hit the ground, she was tugging at his belt buckle. She quickly undid his pants and pushed them over his hips, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Buck groaned when she grabbed him through the fabric and spike of heat shot straight to her core as she felt him; evidently _everything_ about him was impressive. She scarcely noticed his hands travelling up her back to the clasp of her bra, until he brought the straps down her arms and she had to let go.

Once the offending garment was gone, he pulled her flush against him and she gasped when their bare chests collided. He seized the opportunity to deepen their kiss, and walked her back until her legs hit the edge of the mattress. He quickly disposed of her jeans and followed as she lay back on the bed. She reached for the waistband of his boxers but he caught her wrist, shaking his head.

"Not yet," he murmured, before moving his lips to her neck.

Releasing her hand, he slowly started to kiss his way down her body. Her eyes slammed shut when he stopped to take one of her nipples in his mouth, swiping his thumb across the other while he cupped her full breast. He nipped at her gently before switching sides, and she let out a quiet whimper, wriggling her hips underneath him in an attempt to get some friction where she wanted it most.

By the time he reached the top of her panties, she was breathing hard and aching with need. He dragged them slowly down her legs and tossed them aside before kissing his way back up. Once he had trailed his lips over her inner thighs, he suddenly stopped and she opened her eyes to find him looking at her intently.

"Can I?"

Unable to form the words, Abby just nodded. The moment his tongue ran along her tender flesh, she arched off the bed and fisted the sheets with a loud gasp. He teased her entrance a few more times before mercifully yielding to her urgency and pushing a finger inside.

" _Fuck_ ," she breathed.

He circled her clit with his tongue while his finger moved in and out of her. She was so close now, fighting to keep the noise down and pressing herself down on his finger. When he added a second one, she came almost immediately, biting her lip hard to stifle a cry. He continued to caress her softly, only returning to claim her lips once she caught her breath.

He stood then, pausing for a moment to take in the sight of her laid out bare in front of him, her pale skin flushed with arousal.

"You're so beautiful," he said quietly, bending down to kiss her again before finally removing his boxers.

She reached for the nightstand, opening the drawer to grab a condom from the box she picked up before Valentine's, 'just in case'. She tore the package open, but couldn't resist taking him in her hand and stroking him a few times before rolling it on. Spotting her glasses still on the bed, he carefully moved them to the night table before settling on top of her.

"Go slow," she whispered.

He nodded and kissed her tenderly before positioning himself at her entrance. He watched her closely as he slid inside, stopping half way when he saw a flicker of pain cross her face as she struggled to accommodate him.

"You okay?"

"It's just been a while… as you know."

"Do you want to stop?"

" _God_ no. I just need a minute."

Buck placed soft kisses along her neck before capturing her lips again, kissing her deeply and passionately this time while he trailed his hand up and down her side, patiently waiting for her to adjust. He pressed on at her breathless request, letting out a low moan when he was fully sheathed inside her. She couldn't even process everything she was feeling; it was too much and not enough all at once.

He picked up a slow, gentle rhythm, giving her time to get used to the feel of him, and she was shocked by how easily he brought her back to height of arousal. His pace gradually sped up, his movements firmer, but she wanted more. She knew he was being careful with her, not wanting to hurt her, but she well beyond caring if she was sore tomorrow.

"Faster," she pleaded breathily.

He eagerly complied, his thrusts coming swift and hard. She wrapped her legs around him and lifted her hips slightly, allowing him to sink a little deeper. The shift now had him pressing against her clit every time he delved inside, and as the tension coiled tighter and tighter, she knew it was about to snap. She pulled him down for a kiss just in time to smother the cry when her release hit. The waves kept coming, suspending her in pleasure while he continued the feverish pace a bit longer. Then he buried his face in her neck and moaned her name as he came.

They lay tangled up together while they both recovered, kissing softly and just enjoying the closeness. Eventually he got up, albeit reluctantly, to clean up, but was quickly back at her side.

"You're amazing," he said quietly, looking down at her.

She smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."

He soon drifted off to sleep but she remained awake, unable to turn off her thoughts. She didn't feel how she expected to feel after finally having sex with Buck. The sex was fantastic, that definitely wasn't the problem, but as the afterglow faded, she found herself feeling happy, but pensive instead of carefree. She told Carla that she was fine with it if he only wanted a physical relationship, but as he slept soundly beside her, she wasn't sure that was true anymore. She realized now that Valentine's _had_ changed their relationship, at least for her, but not in the way she anticipated. Coming that close to losing him, seeing him in that hospital bed – that had been a game changer, even if she didn't recognize it at the time.

Obviously she had been scared and shaken that night, but then they had gone back to their usual phone routine and everything felt the same as before, so she chalked it up to shock. Now she knew better. After having him in her arms, feeling him inside her, and hearing her name on his lips in ecstasy, she knew she was in trouble. She wanted him to be more than a friend with benefits, and that left her stuck somewhere between savouring having him here like this, and wondering if he felt the same way. She wasn't entirely sure why a guy like Buck was interested in _her_ , but he had been careful not to push for a physical relationship, so she was cautiously optimistic that he might want more than that. She just hoped she hadn't messed up by rushing that part tonight. Call her crazy, but she was starting to believe there might be a chance, however slim, that this thing could actually work. Caring for her mom would probably get in the way eventually, but a girl can dream, right?

When she woke the next morning, Abby was surprised to find the sun shining brightly and the spot beside her empty. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised that he left before she woke up, but if she was being honest, she was a little disappointed and a little less hopeful. She picked up her glasses and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the clock. _9:30?! Shit!_ Surely her mother was awake by now. In a panic, she threw on panties and a nightshirt and flew out the bedroom door. That's when she stumbled on an unexpected scene: Buck and her mom were sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes. Her heart fluttered and if there had been any lingering doubt she was falling, it was wiped away in an instant.

He looked up and smiled when he saw her in the doorway. "Hey sleepyhead. Nice of you to join us."

"I didn't realize I was missing breakfast."

"Well lucky for you, I saved some batter."

"Very lucky for me," she said, heading for the stove.

Buck jumped up and stopped her. "I can do it, you sit down."

"Are you sure? Yours will get cold."

"It's fine, sit."

"If you insist," she conceded.

"I do insist. How many do you want?"

"Two please."

"You got it."

She took the seat beside her mom, watching him dart around the kitchen.

Her mom leaned over, smiling, and whispered to her: "This one's a keeper."

She was beginning to think the same thing.

* * *

Buck was on top of the world when he left Abby's apartment, but by the time he showered, changed, and arrived at work, self-doubt was gnawing at him. It wasn't long ago that Bobby had advised him _not_ to sleep with Abby on their first date; given that said date lasted all of 10 minutes, and they hadn't gotten around to a makeup date yet, did that mean he technically slept with her before they even _had_ a first date? Abby deserved better than that. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to show up at her door so late at night. It was that damn moon, he swore it, no matter how much science stuff she threw at him. _Something_ compelled him to go there, and it certainly wasn't his better judgment. He couldn't take it back now, and truth be told, he didn't want to – last night had been _amazing_ – so he would just have to be careful and handle it right.

That was easier said than done though, especially for him. The whole 'falling for someone _before_ having sex with them' thing was new, and Abby definitely wasn't like the women he usually dated. She was special, and he didn't want her to feel like she was just another girl to him, or think he was only interested in her for sex. But he had no idea how to navigate this, and it occupied his mind every minute that they weren't on a call. Hen kept giving him a funny look, like she knew something was up but couldn't put her finger on what, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he would crack and ask someone for advice. It was too important not to.

His first good opportunity came about half way through his shift, when he and Chimney were working on one of the trucks while Hen and Bobby were on a call. After a few minutes of companionable silence, he worked up the nerve to broach the subject.

"Hey Chim, how long should you wait to call a woman you slept with if you actually want to see her again?"

"That depends, are we talking about someone from Tinder, or are we talking about Abby?"

 _Shit_. "Uhh… why, does it matter?"

"Well yeah; a Tinder girl is going to have different expectations than someone that you're friends with and kind of 'dating-but-not-dating'."

Buck rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. He had _really_ been hoping to have this conversation in vague, hypothetical terms, but apparently that wasn't an option. Normally he didn't have a problem with friends knowing a bit about his sex life, but this wasn't just casual sex, and it wasn't just any woman.

"So?" Chim asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Okay," he sighed, "fine, yeah, it's Abby. _Don't_ say anything."

Chim grinned widely and chuckled quietly to himself, but otherwise obliged. "So, you guys are official then?"

"I don't know, I mean, we technically still haven't gone on a complete date, but then this happened, so I _think_ so, but I don't know for sure. I guess I should ask. I don't want to push her to put a label on us if she doesn't want to though."

"Hmm… that's not really the kind of answer I was going for. Different approach: is it official for _you_?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so now we have a context. How often would you say you usually call her?"

"Like, every day, maybe every other day if we're both really busy."

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Dude, you were whipped before anything even happened."

Buck gave him a pointed look. "Not helpful."

"Okay, okay. Well, if you usually call her every day or every other day, then I would say stick with that."

"Which one is better though? Today or tomorrow?"

He thought for a minute. "I would say today, just in case she's stressing about it as much as you are. Don't make it weird though, just act normal."

"I'm not stressing about it."

"Come on, you've barely said 2 words all day, and then you come out with this? You're stressing."

"Okay, maybe a little," Buck admitted. "I just don't want to mess it up, you know? I really like her."

"You're obviously doing fine so far, so just relax. I've only met her once, but she seems nice and she sounds pretty chill; she doesn't really seem like the type that's going to flip out if you do something stupid now and then."

"She's not, but I'd still rather _not_ do stupid things."

"Fair enough. I'm just saying, she obviously likes you, so just keep doing you and don't worry so much. There is no 'right' way to do everything that's always going to work in any relationship. Trust me: been there, tried that, doesn't work."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks."

The rest of his shift seemed to drag on forever. Having decided to call her, he just wanted to do it _now_. But he knew she was also at work, and even if he caught her on a break, the alarm at the station could go off at any moment. So he had resigned himself to waiting... and waiting… and waiting. It was well after dark by the time he was done and ready to leave, but at least it was earlier than the night before. He probably should have called her from home, but he felt he'd waited long enough. Wanting a little privacy, he headed to his car and called her from there.

"Hey!"

He grinned when she answered; she sounded happy to hear from him. "Hey, how was the rest of your day?"

"Boring. _So_ many stupid calls today. Someone called to report that their neighbour put their trash out on the wrong day. A – how is that an emergency, and B – what exactly do they think I can do about that?"

"You mean you don't dispatch garbage trucks too?"

"Apparently I'm supposed to. Anyways, how did your shift go?"

"Slowly," he said truthfully, "very, very slowly."

"I hear that."

"So, I was wondering, do I get to talk to you in person now, or are we going back to phone-only status?"

He could hear the smile in her voice when she answered. "You can talk to me in person."

"Okay, good. I guess I'm just not sure where we stand."

"Well… why don't you come over; we can open that bottle of wine from last night and we can talk about it."

"Yeah?" His heart was racing. Was that her way of setting up a booty call, or was she serious? Both would be ideal, he thought, but for the first time in his life, if he had to pick one, he wanted to talk.

"Yeah."

"Just to be clear… we're talking about actually _talking_ , right?"

She laughed softly. "Yes, actual talking, I promise."

"I can be there in 15?"

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

A/N: I know Buck usually goes to Bobby for relationship advice, but I kinda felt like he might not be super keen to admit that he slept with her relatively soon after their last convo, so Chim stepped in this time lol. I don't know why I tend to end things with dialogue; I guess I just don't want to give _everything_ away. I guess I just like to leave my one-shots a little open so everyone can imagine their own endings and take it wherever they want.


End file.
